


day 3: stanford era

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Dean, Pining Sam, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>just imagine sam and dean and all the pain and pining they went through for four years until dean finally had enough and went to steal sam away, using john’s disappearance as an excuse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 3: stanford era

okay so imagine sam getting to stanford with one duffle bag that holds all his possessions, including the one photo he has of a sixteen year old dean. it’s stuck between the pages of a worn out book on latin conjugations.

imagine sam trying to get to sleep the first night in his new dorm but he can’t because his roommate’s snores are too soft and too uneven.

imagine sam at a party, playing some dumb game everyone knows that he’s never even heard of, and someone asks him about his first kiss. he automatically answers with a half remembered name of a girl he met once five years and a million towns ago, but he spends the rest of the night thinking about sticky goodnight kisses and soft kisses against a feverish face and careful kisses on all his scratches and scrapes.

imagine sam skipping all his classes on dean’s birthday. instead he stays in bed, curled up in a threadbare led zeppelin shirt that he took out of dean’s bag before he left and his cell phone in his hand. it never rings, but he’s too afraid to let go.

imagine sam hearing loud, powerful engines all around palo alto and constantly turning to see if it’s dean, but it never is. he gets dizzy from turning his head so quickly and there’s a muscle in his neck that screams with pain every time. he never stops.

now imagine dean. dean who knew something was going on with sam, who drove sam to the bus station, who went back to the motel with an empty car and an even emptier heart.

imagine dean getting yelled at by john for being too reckless. it doesn’t matter if it’s the girls or the hunts, dean never stops to think anymore.

imagine dean nearly biting through his tongue when john, furious and scared, asks if he has a death wish. he has to or he’ll say something he’ll regret. like, it’s hard to have a death wish when you’re already dead.

imagine dean getting injured on a hunt, something routine but still dangerous, and calling out for sam in his delirium. he asks john the next morning if he was screaming, if that’s why his throat hurts so bad. john just shakes his head and tells dean it’s time he went out on his own.

imagine dean spending his entire birthday drunk as hell but holding his phone like he’ll die if he loses it. he waits and waits but when it doesn’t ring he goes home with the bartender.

imagine dean waking up the next morning, heart pounding at the messy brown hair in his face, right up until the girl rolls over and goes, “so who’s sammy?”

just imagine sam and dean and all the pain and pining they went through for four years until dean finally had enough and went to steal sam away, using john’s disappearance as an excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see? check out my [tumblr. ](stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
